


Push/Pull

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin and Jongin are friends but they are always pushing the boundaries of their friendship. Like the one time Jongin was stupid to choose dare and Taemin dared him to jack off in front of him. Jongin promised to get him back but Taemin always chooses truth and Jongin isn't sure that he doesn't lie sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

Truth

                                                                       

     Taemin’s body sighs into a more comfortable position. His knees touch Jongin’s, move away then return. Conversation has become a task so they just stare at each other. They looked like angst lovers on the cover of an edgy music magazine: folded in a vintage bath tub in the middle of a storage unit littered with empty bottles of Heineken.

 

     Jongin is watching Taemin intensely. Even though the lighting is piss poor he can see the outline of the older boy’s profile: his half lidded gaze fixed on where their knees are touching, his lips stuck in a half forgotten smile. It makes him look sinister since his makeup is smeared on one side of his face. Jongin wants to kiss him but he’s not confident Taemin won’t punch him in the throat.

     Taemin feels Jongin staring at him and looks up with a question furrowing his brow. Jongin shakes his head but he’s got Taemin’s attention now and his stomach starts to churn when he recognizes the grin playing on his plump lips.

     “Truth or Dare?” Taemin asks.

     “Truth,” Jongin answers, remembering the last time he chose the other; Taemin dared him to masturbate in front of him.

     “Do you want to fuck me?”

     Jongin groans inwardly. He should have known that Taemin would go for the all-kill. He is better with the sex talk because it means nothing to him. And he knows what he’s doing when he runs blunt nails up Jongin’s foot; he doesn’t have to look to see that he has gotten a rise out of the younger boy - the dilation of his pupils gives it away. Taemin’s eyes dance with mischief, the way they did that time he spilled chili sauce on Jongin’s pants; and even though he had assured the younger that he was not in the least bit interested in him, Taemin was a little too excited at the prospect of undressing Jongin.

     Still, Jongin admits it, catching them both by surprise. Once recovered, Taemin makes a disappointed noise. He had wanted to see Jongin agonize over the answer. Now, he just feels uncomfortable with how close Jongin is. Closeness has never been a problem between them – they’re close friends even though they keep pushing the boundaries of the friendship - but now it has intention. Taemin takes a swig of the beer dangling in his hand.

     “True or Dare?” Jongin asks.

     “Truth,” Taemin returns without hesitation. He always chooses truth but Jongin isn’t sure Taemin doesn’t lie sometimes.

     “Have you ever had your heart broken?”

     It’s Taemin’s turn to groan inwardly. Honest conversations about feelings are difficult for him, worse than getting naked. That’s why the last two times he’s talked about feelings – and not deflected the conversation – it’s been in bed, naked so he can pretend it's only his body he bares and not his soul.

     “I wouldn’t know anything about that; I’ve never been in love.” The words come out even, nonchalant.

     “Don’t you feel ashamed saying sad things like that?” Jongin pities him.

     Taemin just shrugs.

     “What’s love anyway?” Jongin asks rhetorically in a bid to lighten the mood.

     Taemin answers: “That thing after the honeymoon phase of the relationship. I think love happens there but I don’t really know since I’ve not been there.”

     Jongin’s words that follow aren’t sincere but it is something he feels he has to say, “I won’t worry about it. It will happen. Even though you’re not pretty, you are easy going. Some people like that.” Of course, that’s a lie. Taemin is fucking beautiful.

     “Yeah, they do,” the older agrees, brightly.

     “They like modesty as well,” Jongin intones, rolling his eyes.

     “I’m just acknowledging your honesty.”

     Their eyes meet when they smile. It’s a nice moment. An honest moment so Taemin deflects by crowning himself the patron saint of unrequited love where love is best when the other is far away.

     Jongin decides to take the bait. “That’s because you’re afraid of getting hurt.”

     “There was this guy who liked me,” Taemin continues. “He was always looking at me but I never noticed because I was looking at someone else. Even though I rejected him, he was there to comfort me when I was rejected. For a moment, I thought that he could make me happy. But when he confessed again, I felt nothing. It became such a burden that I did something terrible. I hate myself for hurting him. I have always been the one getting hurt; and as bad as that pain is, it’s worse hurting others.”

     Jongin is stunned. An honest conversation about feelings and they’re both fully clothed. He wants to ask what terrible thing Taemin did but instead, “How can you just tell me something like that?”

     He sounds breathless and Taemin looks at him with doe eyes.

     “It’s not as though I couldn’t be making it all up,” the older says.

 _Ass!_ Jongin is affronted by his own gullibility and Taemin’s insincerity. “Whatever,” he sulks but he notices that Taemin hasn’t looked him in the eye. Not in the way people do when they lie but in the way they do to protect themselves.

 

2am

       Jongin is trying to sleep with Taemin in his bed but it is so frustrating the way the other’s breath hits his chest and with his engorged penis between them, he can’t even relieve himself. He tries pulling away from him but Taemin whines at the loss of his warmth. He has to do something. It’s getting painful holding in his moans. So he moves his butt away from the spoon, enough to palm his dick comfortably. His breaths get heavier and throatier but progress is achingly slow because he doesn't want to wake Taemin up.

       Suddenly he hears Taemin ask if he wants him to turn around. Jongin’s eyes flip open to find Taemin staring at him. Taemin doesn't wait for a reply. He turns his back to Jongin, scooting further from him to allow him better access.

       "Go on," Taemin says when he doesn’t hear Jongin do anything. Jongin is still a little embarrassed but he releases his cock from his pants and starts pumping his fist; slowly at first then faster in order to get over this embarrassing situation.

       After five minutes, he gives up with a frustrated groan. Taemin turns back to face him thinking he’s is satisfied but when he looks down he sees that he isn't.

       "I can help you," Taemin says reaching for Jongin’s cock before the other can even protest. Jongin hisses at Taemin’s warm touch. "Would it help if I sucked you off?"

       Jongin heads him off, bolting up to his knees. He hasn't even kissed Taemin how could he allow him to suck him off? Taemin sits up as well; his eyes widening and his mouth slightly open. Jongin doesn't realize that he has spoken his thought out loud.

       "Just jack me off;" even saying that sounds incredulous.

       Taemin nods, lathers his hand with the precum seeping from the head. He starts with a gentle up/down pumping motion, caressing the tip of Jongin’s head with his thumb before every downward stroke.

       He shuffles up closer to Jongin, changing to a twisting motion with every upward stroke. Taemin doesn’t have much arm strength so to edge Jongin along he grabs the back of the younger’s shirt so that it stretches taut across his chest, and leans in closer so that his little exhalations fall on Jongin’s neck. It’s working...he can feel Jongin suppress the urge to thrust into his hand. Jongin’s breathing gets harsher and every now and again he hisses the word 'fuck'.

       In order not to grab the older, Jongin fists the sheets behind him. Taemin’s hand movements get faster, his encouraging exhales get louder. Jongin is close, he feels him throbbing in his palm but he’s still resisting.

       "Fuck me," Taemin moans into Jongin’s ear and that’s enough to push him over the edge.

       "Oh, G-god, I'm coming." he says needlessly. 

       "C-come," Taemin whispers. With that, Jongin’s thighs quake and ribbons of white cum spill hot on Taemin’s hand, on his belly.

       Exhausted but relieved, Jongin’s head falls forward on Taemin’s shoulders to catch his breath. When he opens his eyes, Taemin’s hand is still around his cock.

       "You can let go now," he says with a breathy smile.

       Taemin uncurls his sticky fingers. Jongin leans in to catch Taemin’s lips with a kiss but lands on the other’s chin at an awkward angle as Taemin turns his head in search of something to wipe his hand.

 

Dare                                                    

       "Truth or Dare?" Taemin hears and groans. It’s too early in the day for this but he answers truth anyway.

       "Do you think about...me?"

       His brow wrinkles. "I do," he answers, turning his head away to continue sleeping.

       Jongin realizes that he’s asked the question wrong but when he tries to clarify Taemin points out that it's not his turn.

       Jongin can practically hear Taemin smile when he asks ‘truth or dare.’

       "Truth," Jongin says.

       Taemin makes a small sound of disappointment and has to think of something to ask. "Ok. Did you have sex with Kyungsoo?"

       It's a tame enough question; they've shared a lot already but somehow he feels that a lot is riding on the answer he gives. He answers cautiously. "Yes."

       If it was anyone else, Jongin would have missed the twitch in the shoulder. But he knows Taemin and the silence that follows is pregnant with tension.

       "Truth or Dare," Jongin asks.

       "Truth."

       "Do you think about me and you fucking?"

       Sitting up to face him, Taemin sighs, and Jongin is sure that he's going to lie. "I do not deny that I have greatly desired it," Taemin starts solemnly but then he smirks, "‘in place of a dark lord you would have a queen not dark but...’"

       Jongin’s face falls and he turns away from Taemin’s obnoxious laughter.

       "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Taemin says, grabbing Jongin’s hand. "Yes, I've thought about us fucking."

       "How?" Jongin leans in excitedly.

       "Ah, ah, ah!" Taemin waves his index at the younger. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

       "Dare," Jongin says, mindlessly. It’s what he’d always said.

       "Fuck me!" Taemin says. And it’s like time froze over.

       Jongin is shocked. Even though he has wanted to, he could never ask because he'd already put too much of himself out there. And even though Taemin has wanted to, he wouldn't ask because he shouldn't have to ask to fuck. But somehow within the confines of the game, it becomes ok for him to ask.  If he refuses it’s not really rejection. If he agrees Taemin’s not really wanton.This makes Jongin angry. He thinks Taemin is teasing him about earlier so he looks in the older’s eyes for any hint of hesitation but there is none. Taemin is looking back at him expectantly, almost challenging him. Jongin is tempted.

       “I can’t,” Jongin finally says.

       Taemin’s gaze turns from a challenge to a question.

       "I've wanted this for so long but I don't know if I can be gentle."  Jongin sounds regretful even resentful and refuses to look at the older. Taemin wants to tell him that he asked to be fucked not made love to but he doesn't say it because he realizes that that's what Jongin wants – to make love.

       “Ask me something else,” Jongin mumbles.

       Taemin hums, weighing the options of what to say after the question. "Ok, truth or dare?" he asks in a low voice.

       "Truth," Jongin answers.

       "Do you love me?"

       Jongin head snaps up. "Why do you ask?"

       Taemin insists, "Answer the question.”

       "Why do I have to answer the question?” Jongin returns, testily. He doesn’t like Taemin’s tone. He doesn’t like the Taemin’s question.

       "Because that's how the game is played.” Taemin’s tone takes up the challenge of Jongin’s.

       "Well it's not a fucking game to me anymore," Jongin confesses hotly, surprised by his tone rather than his admission. It was all fun and games in the beginning when Taemin dared him to wear women’s underwear all week. But somewhere between jacking off in front of Taemin and Taemin jacking him off a few hours ago, it has changed. It has become real and playing the game is only an easy way out of admitting that they want more.

       "Are you going to answer the question or not?" Taemin continues, somewhat unaffected.

       "Not," Jongin returns defiantly.

       "Then you need to take two shots...of Everclear."

       The defiance intensifies on Jongin’s face. “Why two?”

       “You failed twice.”

       "Fine," Jongin hisses. He storms to the kitchen and retrieves the bottle of alcohol and a shot glass. He takes the shots in the older’s smug presence, feeling as though he’s going to combust. His stomach revolts at the burning assault and he struggles to swallow back the throw up in his throat.

       He turns to Taemin with vengeance in his eyes. "Truth or dare," he spits venomously.

       "It’s my turn," Taemin informs him coolly.

       “HOW?”

       “You took my turn this morning,” he reminds him.

       Jongin has to think back to see the truth of it. He bites back a curse and acquiesces to let Taemin take his turn but he has just yelled at his _hyung_ and Taemin doesn’t want to play anymore.   

 

     

 


End file.
